


Attempted Crime and Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Pillory, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After trying to force himself on a local girl, Jack finds himself in the stocks being sentenced to serve the community for a full day.Unfortunately for him it's market day, and the angry crowd knows just what to do with the fresh produce.





	Attempted Crime and Punishment

As the first man stood behind Jack he sneered and stomped his feet, hoping to catch the man’s foot under his own. His ankles were quickly secured as well as the rest of him was by the guards.

Everything from his waist to his legs were tied firmly in place at the stocks. After the last time the townsfolk were not taking any chances. 

Jack was supposed to serve the town orally as penance for not just trying to force himself onto the virgin daughter of one of the town’s most well-respected families, but also for trying to sweet-talk himself out of being punished in the court. 

He’d been placed in the stocks as he was now, but not as immobilised as he was, and as the first man to take revenge, the daughter’s father, forced his cock into Jack’s mouth Jack bit down on it hard enough to draw blood. 

After that his time in the stocks had been put off by a week, and the judge decided that in the interest of everybody’s safety his silver tongue wouldn’t be punished. Rather his soft ass, which had never seen a day of work, would be worked over for a full day by any and all.

His sentence coincided with the local market, which meant that people from all around the parish heard the story of his attempted rape of the virgin and his refusal to serve his sentence. Soon an angry mob had gathered around the stocks calling out for his real punishment to start already. 

The guards stripped him of his trousers, causing the crowd to erupt in mocking laughter and indicated for people to form a queue behind him and up the steps. Several men immediately rushed to the stocks and soon a substantial line had formed. 

One of the guards explained his crimes in excruciating detail to the increasingly angry crowd as another one oiled his entrance and stretched him with his fingers while Jack tried to twist away.

As the first man mounted him, Jack screamed bloody murder at him until a rough hand grabbed his balls and twisted until he was howling in pain. Not long after he felt the man pump the first load of semen into him. 

Some dribbled out and splashed onto the floor, much to his shame and the crowds amusement, until the next in line filled him up again.

This continued through the morning with little variation until the sun was high in the sky, and an increasingly large pool of semen gathered below him. Throughout more men, and even some women, joining the line with queuing up for seconds. 

Jack felt something hard and scratchy and wider than any of the men he’d so far taken press at his entrance. Despite tensing his ass his unseen assailant still managed to work it in and he let out a low grunt as it sunk into him. Not only was it wider it was far, far longer. He heard an older woman’s laugh behind him as she stepped away and the heavy booted gait of a man came up behind him and grabbed his ass.

“Either push it out, boy, or I’ll fuck it right into you.” Jack knew that the gathered crowd would love to see either and didn’t want to give them the satisfaction, but the threat was serious enough that he bore down on the object

Just as it was about to finally leave his body the man pushed it fully back in with the palm of his hand, laughing, and gave his abused hole a few swats for good measure. 

As he lined up his cock at the already filled entrance Jack finally swallowed his pride. “Please, no! I can’t take both - you’ll kill me!” he was met with the man’s deep chuckle. 

“Take both what, boy?” At Jack’s silence he started pushing in, and Jack felt the object already in him slide deeper inside him, well passed his entrance. 

“The thing that’s inside of me and…” he trailed off, swallowing he finished quietly “your dick.”

“So what can your take inside of you?” the man sneered.

He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying ‘Nothing!’ and instead lamely stated “Just your dick.”

The crowd burst into cheers and Jack felt tears prickling at his eyes at the humiliation. 

“Push the courgette out then, so we can get on with this.” 

At least now I know what’s in me Jack thought wryly.

He bore down on it firmly, but every time it reached the edge of his hole his straining muscles spasmed and dragged it far back into his bowels. He desperately tried to get it out, pushing as hard as he could terrified that the man would grow impatient and fuck him with the courgette still in him. “I can’t… on my own. Please help” he pleaded. 

He felt the man’s thick fingers at the ring of his asshole dipping in to try the grab it, but only managing to graze it or push it in further. “I’m sorry, boy” he said with the slightest trace of genuine sympathy “but the only way that’s coming out is if I can grab it.” 

Before Jack could protest he felt more of the man’s finger enter his ass and the knuckles were stretching his sphincter as they tried to get passed it. 

With a sudden pop the man’s hand was finally in him and his asshole formed a vacuum around the wrist, drawing the man’s hand deeper into himself.

Jack’s eyes unfocused and rolled up, he went slack and couldn’t move at all except for small involuntary spasms as the man chased after the courgette. 

Once he finally got a grip on it and pulled the suction from dragging out both the courgette and the man’s hand made Jack fear that his insides would be pulled out with it. Thankfully when his ass was fully empty nothing felt torn, but he could feel the breeze touching his insides through his gaping hole.

The man held the courgette aloft and the crowd erupted into cheers and taunts, but Jack was too out of it to fully notice. 

As he caught his breath a great commotion started in the crowd, and Jack could see that they were gathering around one woman with a basket. A basket full of the monster marrows people entered into the village fairs. 

Within minutes the woman’s basket was empty and members of the crowd had joined the line to Jack. The line was now so long it went around the wooden platform the stocks were on and within Jack’s line of sight. Some kindly gave up their place in the queue to those with marrows and so an assortment of people were now in his sight.

Another man took his place behind him, but with how loose his ass now was and how apathetic he now felt to his situation, Jack didn’t spare him more than a thought.

His heart sank as he took in the sight of his neighbours and some he had considered friends groping themselves and joking with each other as they watched him with hungry and angry eyes, and then sank further as he took in the large assortment of household goods and produce the women carried to punish him with. Milk bottles, wooden spoons, eggplants, the blacksmith’s wife with a hammer, and the monster marrows the woman had been selling.

The thought that each of those would be used on him had him struggling again. He didn’t bother pleading. They’d made it clear that regardless of what they did to him he was not pitied and would not be spared. He was monstrous in their eyes and deserving of any punishment.

The man grunting and slamming into him finally stilled and emptied himself inside Jack, his semen mingling with that of all the other men that had taken him. 

He heard wolf whistles and cheers go up through the crowd as the next in line approached him.

“Hi, Jack. Long time no see.” he recognised the voice behind him. It was the virgin daughter he’d tried to have his way with that had landed him in this mess. 

As the woman who had once been his intended victim worked a marrow that had to have been thicker than the man’s forearm into him he pleaded with whatever deity would listen to please let this be over soon as he watched the queue in front of him grow increasingly longer and felt his ass being split to the point it would never fully close again. His punishment would last until 9 o'clock the next morning, and it wasn’t even midday.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine, etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the smut!


End file.
